Just Macbeth! Revived (TLS Episode)
Just Macbeth! Revived is the 2nd episode of Season 1, the 2nd overall, and the 2nd of the five feature films episodes. History of Episode William Shakespeare wrote The Tragedy of Macbeth in 1606. It was first performed in 1611 and is one of the world's most famous plays. Andy Griffiths and Terry Denton created the Just! Series in 1997. It has since gone on to sell over 3 million copies worldwide. The Bell Shakespeare Company was formed in 1990 and is Australia's only national touring theatre company dedicated to re-imagining the works of Shakespeare and other great playwrights. It is unclear if they still, to this day, do playwrights around the Australian border or country. In 2005, they commissioned Andy Griffiths, and (co-writer) Jill Griffiths, to adapt Macbeth for a younger audience. Their director, Wayne Harrison, then tranformed their script into the popular and critically acclaimed production that premiered at the Arts Centre in Melbourne on Saturday 20 September 2008. In 2019, however, the autistic randomness-giving kitsumanoid, Lachlan Mackay-Caunce, adapted the Just Macbeth! story further into his own series. No payments are included, so feel free to see for yourself. The story was completed on May 11th. Plot Lachlina, Alex and Lachie brew up a potion, even with minor interruptions, and the three end up in Scotland. It basically turns out to be the same plot as The Tragity of Macbeth. Only differences are that Duncan dies differently, Lady Macbeth doesn't die during the start of the war, Alex gets 3 lives (others get 2 except for other Scotlanders) and... wait, you can find out for yourself! Really, what are you reading this plot shit for? Deaths The Debatable Deaths * WAY too many Scottish warriors die out from the battle in Chapter 2. Then again, would they even still be alive? * Lachie, Alex and Lachlina may have (temporarily) died from entering a portal. * Lachlina may have committed suicide if Lachie didn't look for her hard enough. Thankfully, she doesn't. * Fleance appears to pass out from either the pill that made her fall asleep, or get killed off much later by EXPUNGED The Confirmed Deaths * WAY too many Scottish warriors die out from the battle in Chapter 2. (see Debatable deaths) * King Duncan seems to be murdered by the guards of Duncan early in the story, but Lachie is the real murderer of him in this story. * Lachie additionally kills off the Bodyguards of Macduff. * Bello the Jammbodian kills off Banquo like in the original story. (The chapter used here had no original plot! :D) * Injuries and Problems * Lachlina and Lachie vomit at least once in the story. * Bello is stabbed in the eye from Fleance's quick thinking and knife control. Transcript Just Macbeth! Revived (TLS Episode) // Transcript Just Macbeth! Revived (TLS Episode) // Lost Ending Credits The Randomness Tragedy of Macbeth (aka Just Macbeth! Revived) STARRED... Lachlan MC Magee - Himself Alex the Chicken Enby - Himself Lachlina MC Magee - Lachlan Mackay-Caunce ADDITIONAL CAST Cawdoran - Spongebob Squarepants Glamisen - Patrick Star Job Stevens - Netch Mikat - Lennox McFlannigan - Ryu Santaigo King Duncan - expunged by host writer Malcolm Dloffacs - perfers not to say Rosse Bushas - TMvirgins (Turbo Virgin) GH-Man - Gawain Hale Films Yoshans - Concerned Yoshi (ThiccYosh) Aoi Watanabe (POE-Tan) - Mamon Fighter 761 Hayley Brown - Herself Tanisha Bennett - low-IQed to tell CaliGirl the R.A. Queen - RadioactiveGirl00 Doktor Pootis - forgot to say Nurse Heavy - Benjamin the Hedgefox Bob the Messenger - Thy Servant - Gnomes 1-5 - Balabolka vocals (edited to sound natural) Macduff the Gnome - "You've been gnomed" voicer THIRD PARTY VOICING Lachlan's Bello impression - Bello the Jambodian - VDK Productions Rita the Jambodian - VDK Productions ANIMATED, WRITTEN, DIRECTED AND PRODUCED BY Lachlan Mackay-Caunce ADDITIONAL PRODUCERS Chris "The Fortnite Father" Caunce Elisha "Lee-aving Lou" Mackay CHARACTERS AND BELONGINGS Alex the Chicken Enby © himself. Lachlan MC Magee, the LCMC Show and all characters from the show are copyrighted by Lachlan Mackay-Caunce. Anyone that uses these people or names without permission will be copyright striked or blocked. Yoshans is an OC of ThiccYoshi and is baseed of Yoshi from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The SMW2 game belongs to Nintendo. JellyJamm belongs to VDK Productions. GH-Man's outfit and character (except varients) belong to Gawain Hale Films. POE-Tan's outfit and characters (except some varients) belong to Mamon Fighter 761. CaliGirl00's character belongs to RadioactiveGirl00 and Lachlan MC Magee. All other content belong to their respectful owners. SPECIAL THANKS RadioactiveGirl00 ElectricFanatic Gawain Hale Films Archiplex Enterprises ClayRanger147 Cunningman45 Mamon Fighter 761 Mario90007 Productions Inc LittleMissDevious Limited Time Offer VDK Productions T Videshow The Final Minutes Zevio & Unjustlocket Concerned Yoshi Alex the Chicken Enby CETVMedia Local58, Ch 7, Ch 65, Ch 3, Local54, Eclipse And you for reading! :D All rights reserved, I do not own any non-LPI characters (alive or otherwise), events, places and story plots. Copyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Viacom can kiss my ass.